warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Legionaire22/Cadian vs Catachan. Who. Is. Deadliest?!
No Debating on--Eh you know the drill (Imagine everything being told by this guy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H29uAzWcRk0) Participants Cadian Kasrkin The Soldiers native to Cadia, the World on the brink of the Eye of Terror is ravaged by war from the Forces of Chaos. As a result, the people are hardy and the soldiers are considered one of the Imperiums Best Guard Regiment Equipment Long Range: Hellgun: The Hellgun. A far Superior model of the standard issue Lasgun. The Hellgun generates a higher power output and longer range. It does, however, drain more power and therefore needs specialised power cells. Mid Range: Hell pistol: The Hellpistol. The Hellpistol is to a Laspistol what a Hellgun is to a Hellgun. It is heavier, but with a longer range and higher damage output. Short Range: Combat Knife: A serrated dagger, the Combat Knife is 10 inches of solid steel. Special Gadgets: Carapace Armor: A much more advanced form of Flak Armor, Carapace Armor is made from Armaplas or Ceramite plates that are molded to fit the wearer. It can take much more punishment from small-arms fire than the Flak Armor of the regular Guardsmen. Catachan Jungle Fighter These hardy warriors hail from the Death World Catachan, and the dangerous enviroment have made them men tall and muscular, being dubbed ´´Baby Ogryns´´. A Catachan Jungle fighter is unsurpassed in jungle guerilla warfare and are experts of Ambushes and traps. Equipment Long Range: Sniper Rifle: The Sniper Rifle. The Slug-Throwing weapon of precision killing. It can fire a solid metal slug at over a kilometer, and rarely there will be any armor to stop it. The Catachans have mastered the use of Jungle Sniper Rifles, and it is time to put it to test. Mid Range: Bolt Pistol: The Catachan Warrior brings to the fight the devastating Bolt Pistol. Firing explosive shells at semi-automatic, the Bolt Pistol is a match for any foe at mid range. Short Range: Catachan Fang: The Catachan Fang. 20 inches of pure steel, this knife is more alike to a shortsword than an actual dagger. Special Gadgets: Explosive Trap: An explosive trap that detonates when it detects the proximity a nearby being. The Battle Begins The Planet is a Jungle World. The proximity to Cadia has had them to send the Kasrkin to bring it under compliance. However, unbenownst to them, the Catachan Jungle Fighters have been deployed as well, and they are not happy that the Kasrkin are there to help them The Catachan waits, his Sniper Rifle resting on its bi-pod. He sees the Kasrkin, he aims, and takes the shot. The Bolt flies through the air, the deflector shield the Kasrkin has crackles to life, and the Shell drains its power. The shell colides with the helmet with the same force of a rock thrown. The Kasrkin jumps to cover, and looks around. Another shot is fired, but the Kasrkin was faster, throwing himself into cover once more. He has seen the target. The Catachan realizes this and hurls himself to the ground as two las-beams streak past, scorching the trees they hit. The Catachan leaves his rifle and sets of into the woods. The Kasrkin sees the target leave, and dashes between cover to close the distance, but not be caught of guard in close combat. The Catachan readies his trap, the Explosive device will explode as soon as the Kasrkin comes close and will be no more. But first he has to lure him to it. He sets the device to feel his DNA so it will not explode when he comes close. He sets of to lure the Kasrkin The Kasrkin spots the Cadian, and fires his Hellgun. The Catachan throws himself to the ground and fires his Bolt Pistol, one of the rounds striking the Hellgun with enough force to shatter it. The Kasrkin pulls out his Hell pistol and unleashes hell on the Catachan. The Bolt Pistol clicks empty and the Catachan starts to move backward, drawing the Kasrkin with him. The Kasrkin sees the Catachan turn tail, and gives chase only to run onto the Explosive Trap. His Armor, effective as it is, takes the full force. The Armor is ripped to shreds, but the Kasrkin survives the blast. The Catachan rushes forward and kicks away the Hellpistol from the wounded Cadians grip, and pulls out his Fang. The Kasrkin just barely manages to pull out his combat blade, the two clashing togheter, the strength of the Catachan overwhelming. The Catachan rips with his dagger, the Kasrkins weapon is sent hurling away. The Kasrkin kicks the Catachan in the leg, making him tumble forward. The Kasrkin crawls towards his weapon, but feels his leg get impaled as the Catachan Fang burries in it, pinning him in place. On his stomach, without a weapon, the Catachan takes the combat knife lying a few feet away. He advances on the Kasrkin, and lifts his head to slash his throat. The last thing he sees it the Hellpistol coming up, the muzzle pointing straight at his forehead. The liquified remains of the Catachans skull drips down over the Kasrkin as the body tumbles over. The Kasrkin sits up on his knees and pulls out the Fang from his leg, before readying his med-kit to stop the bleeding. The Kasrkin took alot of punishment, but in the end, the Catachans pride and joy of killing was his downfall. The Kasrkin is victorious. Category:Blog posts